What You Will
by Aisyy
Summary: Danny needs some help running lines for a school play. Fluffy nonsensical slash


A/N: One wacky one-shot. I was watching some weird stuff and this came to mind. Sure the idea's been done to death by others and I'll admit it's cute, but this is for my funny friends back in the drama department with me in high school. We've all gone different ways since then, but we all still love each other like one big family. The English and drama people were all close – my school was the smallest in the area and we had maybe 900 people... Everyone knew everyone else! So this is dedicated to my drama pals and one of my favourite plays. Hope you all enjoy and find it amusing. It will give play writing a new light to some of you or refresh the love for it if you're like me. I hope you recognized the play by the title, if not that's ok too. It is often called something else and you'll get it while you read. If you don't know the play at all, I am very disappointed in you.

And I'm sure there's more than a dozen spelling mistakes but I don't care and neither should you. Just enjoy the ride. I will make a quick apology for not having After Today out. I am working on it. I've just been busy and this story came up and I wanted to do this beforehand. Sorry guys!

Thanks for reading.

What You Will

Danny groaned to himself leaving the principal's office for the fifth time that month. His absences from class had been piling up lately. It was shocking how no one ever noticed that he was always gone when there was a ghost attack at their school. Danny found it painfully obvious that he was the ghost boy, but no one else seemed to put one and one together. Danny Phantom was a hero. Denny Fenton on the other hand was a high school kid with bad grades. So now his principal was threatening to put him in detention for the rest of the year if he didn't start making up the hours and coming to class on time. It was the principal's belief that no fifteen-year-old should be so lazy that he can't even make it to class every day.

Today however was a little different than all the others. Yes he'd been called out of class to come down to the main office to talk about why he's not in class, but he was given a different sentence than just detention. Danny was told to sign up with the drama department for their yearend play. It was a cruel punishment in Danny's opinion and he really thought detention would be a better waste of his time. But he had no real choice about it, so by the end of the day his name had to be on the signup sheet in the auditorium. Though he knew full well that he was going to be helping out whether his name was on that sheet or not. Danny only hopes he was going to end up being a stage hand or on set crew, something easy. If he had to do something humiliating he swore he'd transfer to another school.

Before heading back to his second period class Danny stopped off and signed up for the drama department's performance. Not bothering to read what play they were putting on or any other detail. With his name down and his doom sealed, he went back to biology to mope.

The rest of his day went by just like any other. At lunch Dash picked on him for no good reason, class would give him a headache, and by the end of the day he'd have so much homework to do he'd never get to bed. Only today of days he had to wait around in detention which he managed to get for falling asleep in class two days in a row. What made it worse was that it was with his least favourite teacher of all time, Mr. Lancer. It was really annoying that he taught every English class in the high school. Danny wanted nothing more than to get away from this guy. The two fell into complete silence after a few minutes. Danny had been to after school detention to know the rules by now. So the two quietly did what they do in these situations. Danny doodled all over his homework while his teacher read a novel at the front of the classroom.

About fifteen minutes into Danny's detention the vice-principal stopped by to chat with Mr. Lancer. The two looked at Danny, not that he noticed.

"Mr. Fenton, front and center." Mr. Lancer barked.

Danny looked up at the two middle aged men, confused and quiet. He got up slowly, guessing what's what they wanted him to do.

"You're supposed to be in the auditorium right now. Detention is postponed for today... apparently."

Danny rolled his eyes and picked up his things. He was really starting to hate today more and more.

What was even more embarrassing was that the vice-principal actually took the time to escort him to the theatre. Being shooed into a room full of kids was pretty awkward, especially since he didn't know any of them. It's didn't make a good first impression.

Danny took a seat with the large group and pretended to care about what was going on. His brain only wanted to register every second or third word so nothing made a whole lot of sense. Danny spent the time staring at the ceiling mostly, until something was tossed into his lap. Looking down at it he saw it was a book.

No way... Danny picked it up and looked at it.

They were going to make him act?

He flipped to the first page and his mind went blank. He couldn't understand a word of it. Closing the cover he read the title and writer's name. _Twelfth Night!_

Danny could feel his eye twitch. They were doing Shakespeare. 'Fuck...' He thought sliding back in his chair. Looking around he saw a lot of smiling faces and teens chatting about the play with excitement. Danny sighed, with luck it was only going to be a one line part and he wouldn't have to be there for long.

But since Danny is the most unlucky person to ever walk the face of the Earth he learned soon enough that most of the cast was already picked. The drama students all did their auditions in class the day before. All the roles were chosen but one, and thanks to the school principal, the part was now Danny's. Apparently it was to encourage him to take a serious look at studying and being punctual. And boy did Danny need to do both to play the part, along with some hard drugs and some alcohol.

The drama teacher pointed out his character on the list and Danny was more than ready to shoot himself. He was going to have to stand up in front of a crowd of people for nights on end playing the part of a girl. Not just any girl, the freaking lead character, and he had to pretend to be in love with some guy!

Needless to say half the girls there were pissed he got the role, but he didn't care. There was nothing he could do about it. No amount of begging was getting him out of this. Danny figured it was all a horrible punishment to embarrass him into behaving from now on. If that was the case, it was working.

Danny slide so far back into his chair that he was almost falling out of it. Yeah, detention with Lancer looked like winning the lottery in comparison.

The meeting ended around five, an hour longer than any detention. And he was told this was just a short meeting to hand out scripts. The real meetings run long into the evening and on the weekends. It was very frustrating. So much so that Danny spent his trip home in the air, shooting eco rays into the clouds.

It was a good stress relief, which was greatly needed over the weeks to come.

All detentions were cancelled for him for the time being. And it was an interesting excuse for being late to come home at the end of the day. His parents were thrilled he was late because of an "after school activity" and not because of getting into trouble. Or at least it's what they thought it was. Danny wasn't going to tell them the truth.

When rehearsals got going Danny hated life much more. As hard as he tried he couldn't remember hid lines, nor could he understand them. He'd been getting a steady C- in English class lately but anything to do with Shakespeare took that grade down to almost a D. It seemed impossible to follow along and nothing made sense. It was like trying to read some kind of coded message. His brain did not understand it and he didn't know who to ask for help. Sam was too busy, Jazz was a pain to work with and he'd commit suicide before asking Lancer for anything. It was suggested to him by the drama teacher to pair up with another actor to run lines. But again, Danny didn't know them and found it really uncomfortable. So, he took a pass and promised to do it later. This left him alone to try and figure out his part and what the play was about.

They still had a month before the actual performance so Danny wasn't overly worried, even though he knew he should be. Sloughing off work was something he was a professional at. Jazz called it a terrible habit but things normally worked out just fine in the end. So was Danny worried? No and yes.

No because he was a certified procrastinator, and yes because he could only think of one other person he could ask for help. And if asking Lancer was worth killing himself, this was worse. However, Danny didn't have much of a choice. It needed to be done. So on this odd day Danny found himself standing outside city hall, back stiff and ready to pass out because he was about to do the unthinkable, ask Vlad for help. He'd hate to admit it but Vlad was the smartest person he knew. And while it might be a little degrading to ask him for something, better him than no one at all.

Danny walked inside with a sense of dread about being there. He wasn't there looking for a fight but with Vlad, you never know what to expect. So Danny, ready for anything wandered into the office and asked the secretary if he could see him. After a short minutes wait Danny was let into the mayor's office. Danny took a deep breath before going in.

Vlad looked at him from his desk by the window, puzzled. He raised an eyebrow and watched Danny close the door and walk across the room timidly.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you Daniel." Vlad said honestly. "Is this a friendly visit?"

"I guess you could say that..." Danny took a seat in front of the large desk. "I kind of wanted to ask you for a favour..."

Vlad propped his elbows up on the desk. "What kind of favour?"

"I'm in this play at school..." Danny started slowly, unsure of himself. "And I don't understand my lines." He places his script on top of the desk so Vlad could see what it was. "Do you think you could help me learn them?"

Vlad smiles, "I'm flattered that you'd come to me for help my dear boy."

"It was really a last resort." Danny spat, frowning at him. Vlad ignored it and looked at the book.

"Ah Shakespeare, a wonderful choice... What part are you playing Daniel?"

Danny cringed, "...Viola..."

Vlad hummed, "A boy playing a girl, playing a boy. Interesting..."

"Yeah well, it was a punishment for missing class too much." Danny defended. "It's not like I wanted to be in this stupid play."

"It is hardly stupid." Vlad mused.

"Whatever..."

Danny slumped back in the plush office chair. For some reason, Vlad wasn't mocking him as expected. He looked like he was going to agree to help. It would be a shock, but Danny wasn't going to hold his breath. For a moment Vlad only looked through the script and thought. It was making Danny feel ants for some reason.

He was going to say something when Vlad closed the book and looked up.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't assist you."

Danny blinked, "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course," Vlad smirked. He was definitely enjoying Danny's desperation a great deal. It was unsettling. Danny sat up a bit, trying not to look uncomfortable around his "archenemy".

"It is really nice of you. I'm just a little stunned-"

"I'm not a cruel man Daniel, despite what you may think." Vlad interrupted.

The two arranged for Vlad to stop by Danny's later that night for some help with his lines. Danny was feeling a bit hopeful about it all now that he had a tutor. He may not like Vlad very much per say, but he had agreed to help and that was actually really nice and greatly appreciated. So that night, after dinner Vlad stopped by the house. Jack was ecstatic of course and pounced at him the second Vlad stepped through the door. It was amusing in Danny's opinion because it was one of the only times Vlad looked uncomfortable. It was an interesting change from his smug business man look or power hungry psycho.

Danny explained to his parents why Vlad came by. It felt really awkward to say but it had to be done or they'd never go away. Jack and Maddie let the two get settled in the living room before going to the basement, promising not to interrupt at all. Jazz had to be sent upstairs because, like a good sister, she wanted to stalk her brother.

Once they were alone Danny started to fidget. He wondered if this had been a good idea or not. Vlad was being a good guy for once, though that might not last long with their clashing personalities. However, Danny decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and go with the flow.

They started out easily enough. Vlad explained the bases of the plot and what his character was suppose to be like.

Then Vlad got Danny to say a few lines from the play. It did not go well. Danny was tripping over ever word and had to pause to read ahead. Danny had his lines highlighted for himself, leaving Vlad to fill in the gaps. It was a dreadful attempt, especially when compared to how Vlad could read through the lines with such ease. The way he could do it made the play so poetic. It made Danny feel like a bumbling fool having to ask what the words meant.

Fortunately for him Vlad was being so patient and oddly cooperative. It was so out of character for him that Danny was honestly considering asking him what the hell was going on. He didn't know if this was just another side of Vlad or if he was up to something. Either way, it was creepy.

Danny apologized to him multiple times for being so bad. "I'm not an actor; I shouldn't have to do this."

"It builds character, try again." He pointed out a line for Danny to read. "Begin there."

"Fine but I'll just make it sound like crap..." Danny said taking the book from him. "...Sure, my noble Lord, if she be so... abandoned to her sorrow as it is spoke... she will never-no... she never will admit me. This makes no sense!" Danny complained.

"It will," Vlad said looking over his shoulder at the page. "Be clamorous and leap all civil bounds rather than make unprofited return."

"Say I do speak with her, my lord, what then?"

Vlad leaned over to say his lines. His deep voice was rich in Danny's ear. "O, then unfold the passion of my love. Surprise her with discourse of my dear faith..."

Danny quickly forgot his lines again, taken in by Vlad's words. It was distracting to hear them said in such an inviting tone. He lost his place on the page and just listened. It took him a second to realise it was his turn to read.

"Uh... I-I think not so, my Lord." Danny stuttered.

"Dear lad, believe it," Vlad read.

Danny repressed a shiver. He could feel Vlad's hot breath on his ear lobe. It was making him lose concentration. But in a sick way, it felt so good. Danny wanted to jump up and run for the hills. But at the same time, he felt like his legs would give out if he even tried to get up. So he sat close to the older man and read through the play as well as possible.

The two ran lines for a while, every so often moving a little closer until their thighs and elbows were pressed together. Danny was getting better but not feeling any more comfortable. The two were so closer and it made Danny feel warm and bothered.

Vlad turned a page, "We'll start here. You are doing very well Daniel."

"Ok..." Danny gulped. He was pressed against Vlad's side. His hands were shaking and it was almost impossible to hold the book up. There was no clear sign that Vlad noticed this and Danny wanted to keep it that way. He chocked it up to nervousness and nothing more. He sternly told himself what was what and that he was not turned on by Vlad at all. No, no, no...

...Maybe just a tiny bit.

"-If ever thou shalt love, in the sweet pangs of it remember me," Vlad's voice was low and sultry. Danny turned into his side unconsciously, glancing up at him through his black hair. He watched Vlad's lips move while he spoke. He listened intently to the words and Vlad smooth voice, lost in his mind and desires. "How dost thou like this tune?

"I-it gives a very echo to the seat where love is throned." Danny honestly had no idea what he was saying. His mouth was just acting on its' own. He was barely even looking at the page anymore.

"Thou dost speak masterly. My life upon't, young though thou art, thine eye hath stayed upon some favour that it loves: Hath it not boy?"

Danny couldn't help but feel they weren't exactly reading lines anymore. "A little, by your favour..." His face felt hot and Danny just knew he was blushing. But that didn't seem to matter much right then.

"What kind of woman is't?"

"Of your complexion..."Danny tilted his face up towards his, voice quiet. He felt like he was free falling. His breathing was getting heavier and all his limbs seemed to weight a tone.

Vlad's sharp grey eyes met his. Danny stared at him, looking positively doe like. "She is not worth thee then." The tiniest hint of a smile crossed his face, "What years, I'faith?"

"About your years, my Lord..." Danny said swallowing, his throat suddenly bone dry. When Vlad leaned down closer, Danny lost control of his hands and dropped the book on the floor. It made a soft rustle of pages, but it went unnoticed. All Danny could hear was his own heart beat. Exhaling shakily Danny let his eye lids flutter shut.

Now, lips only a breath apart Vlad whispered, "Too old, by heaven," His lower lip brushed Danny's when he spoke. It was exhilarating and Danny just wanted to feel more.

"Bull shit." He breathed, closing the gap between them with a needy kiss. Vlad leaned over him, wrapping an arm around Danny's waist possessively. It made Danny move close until their chests were pressure firmly together. He impulsively wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. There was no fight for dominance. Vlad won the battle before it started. Danny clung to him submissively, returning ever kiss and every touch.

They kissed with a spontaneous passion that it left them both breathless and dazed. But neither wanted to stop, they kissed and grabbed and pulled each other close until Danny was straddling Vlad's lap. Their mouths meshed together, tongues searching to taste.

They only broke apart for a moment. Danny, standing on his knees, looks down into Vlad's lust filled eyes. Out of breath he licked his lips. He had never felt such a desire to kiss someone, to touch them and be touched. Danny lowered his head for another kiss. This time it was gentle but nowhere less urgent.

Hands traveled over the two bodies finding places to touch and hold. Danny tangled his fingers into Vlad long white hair; find it so soft and touchable. But it was hard to think of that while he could feel Vlad strong hands feeling up the backs of his thighs. Danny's breath hitched in his throat. He pulled back to breath, but that didn't stop from being nipped at and licked.

Vlad's greedy, hot kissed trailed along his jaw. Danny let his head fall back as they moved down his neck. Danny's hands came down to grab at an expensive suit jacket. The powerful muscles under his fingers tightened. Danny felt over come with want. It all felt so good that he couldn't suppress the aroused moan that passed his lips.

Danny was becoming so light headed that he thought the room was spinning. He leaned forward over Vlad, placing his hands over a strong chest. The two looked at each other, both fully aware of the sexual need between them.

Danny smirked as he tried to get some air into his lungs. "I should ask for your help more often." He said as a joke. Vlad chuckled and ran a hand up Danny's side. It was pretty clear they weren't stopping there for tonight.

"Indeed you should." Vlad replied before recapturing Danny's lip in another heated kiss.


End file.
